The Original Puppy
by Agrafie
Summary: Before Zack came along, meet the inspiration behind the nickname. This is the tale of when Angeal got a dog. Man's best friend? Well, no one ever accused Genesis of being a man.
1. The Spy

I was going to leave the Angeal/Genesis fandom in the capable hands of its many talented authors but I was in a pet store and this came to me.

The story takes place about 4 years before the start of Crisis Core.

I don't own any of the human characters in this story (but they certainly own me).

The Spy

The three strongest men on the planet gathered in an abandoned field in Wutai. Sephiroth had called Angeal and Genesis to an impromptu meeting to discuss strategies and tactics. He took any chance he could to meet without the presence of ShinRa executives. Those spoiled, highfalutin cretins had no idea what it took to _fight_ a war, much less to _win_ one. And yet, they all seemed to think they were experts on the subject.

Fortunately, the President valued Sephiroth above all others and he allowed the General a certain amount of 'creative license'. He did, however, reserve the right to call on the General's expertise should a situation arise that seemed especially dire. The head of the ShinRa Electric Power Company could always count on his Number One to pull a rabbit out of the hat. He had Sephiroth's number on speed dial and Shinra had an itchy trigger finger. This favoritism awarded the Silver SOLDIER endless ribbing from his friends for being the President's personal 'boy toy'.

So there the famous trio stood, with grass up to their waists, going over mission objectives, some minor cases of espionage, the enemy's strongholds, etc. Things were beginning to wind down when a soft rustling in the field came from nearby. As suddenly as their ears had picked up the sound, Masamune shot out and cleanly sheered the grass in front of them, leaving a perfectly mowed half circle about 50 feet in diameter. Had Sephiroth had the ambition to, he would have made one _hell_ of a gardener.

As impressive as it was, the strike revealed…absolutely nothing.

The SOLDIER stood unmoving, green eyes fixed to the spot of their would-be attacker. A derisive snort came from behind him but he paid Genesis (and he _was_ sure it was Genesis) no mind.

It was irregular that Sephiroth would miscalculate a target. Actually, it was more of a scientific _impossibility_. These men were programmed not to miscalculate anything. For the first time they wondered if their Mako-enhanced hearing had betrayed them.

As if in answer to their question, a tail popped out of the now shin-deep grass and everyone including Genesis (though he would never admit it) breathed a mental sigh of relief. So the world hadn't tilted on its axis after all. Better an assassin there to kill them then the possibility that one of their senses was off. That was the SOLDIER mindset for you.

In addition to a tail, the grass had now sprouted two floppy brown ears to match. Angeal immediately put his hand in front of Sephiroth's sword to halt any further attack. "It's a dog!" He let his own standard-issue sword drop to the ground as he jogged over to the little creature to see if it was injured. After a quick inspection he called out to the other two. "He's ok! If he had been full grown Sephiroth would have taken his head off. But he's not, he's just a little puppy. That's right, you're just a little puppy, aren't you? Aren't you? You're just a little poopa-doopas."

Angeal was no longer talking to his two friends- at least, they hoped not. Genesis would have taken offense to being called _little_ and Sephiroth couldn't for the life of him figure out what a 'poopa-doopas' was. He felt ridiculous even just saying the word in his head.

Angeal continued to shower his attention on the puppy. "How'd you get here, huh? There's no one out here for miles. You must be _very_ resourceful. You're a smart boy, aren't you? Yeaaaah, you're a goooood boooyyyyy."

If the puppy had been planning some type of covert operation, that threat had been effectively neutralized when Angeal found that spot on his stomach that made his leg shake uncontrollably.

Sephiroth turned to his redheaded companion. "So is _this_ how he gets the Seconds to listen to him?"

"Pfft. I doubt they get so much as a 'job well done' out of him. And that's after they've done _considerably_ more than lie on their back in a field somewhere."

Angeal and the puppy were now facing off, both on all fours ready to pounce. One went left, the other went right. One surged forward, the other backed down. One let out a growl, the other had a stupid grin.

Sephiroth and Genesis continued to watch from the sidelines, the redhead looking more and more disgusted with the spectacle. "Jesus, Angeal, pull yourself together. You're a First Class SOLDIER for Christ's sake. This is embarrassing." At that moment, Angeal was only tuned in to the ancient art of puppy wrestling.

Sephiroth let out a chuckle and Genesis whipped his head around to glare at him. "Don't tell me you condone this kind of behavior, _General_?"

"Jealous?"

Genesis' eyes flashed for a second before he composed himself. "SOLDIER is comprised of elite, superhuman, killing machines whose bodies have been trained to not only utilize their maximum potential but to go _beyond_ it. They are meant to inspire fear and awe in every living, breathing creature on Gaia- _not_ roll around on the ground like an idiot with some field tramp!" He took a moment to turn back to Angeal who was now on his back while the puppy assaulted his face with kisses. "Oh_ Angeal_! You don't know where that mouth has been!" Once again, his words fell on deaf ears.

Genesis returned to his tirade. "And besides, we're on hostile territory in the middle of wartime. He's left himself completely open to attack and he's unarmed! An assassin could easily take him out. Hell, a _novice_ could easily take him out!"

Sephiroth still looked amused. "I'm not going to pretend that that's what you're actually worried about but it _is_ time we got going. Angeal! Either dispose of the enemy or invite him into your party! We have to go."

This got Angeal's attention. "Invite him into my…you mean take him with me?"

"I don't see anyone out here to claim him. You can consider him a POW if you want. Just make sure he doesn't interfere with your mission."

Genesis looked extremely put out but Angeal was positively beaming. The little girl in him was squealing and jumping up and down. He scooped the squirmy little ball up and tucked him under his arm like a proud papa. "I'm going to take care of you and make you big and strong. No one's going to want to mess with you."

After he grabbed his sword the men finally headed out, Angeal doing his puppy talk the whole way. Genesis had to keep himself from throwing up a few times. The redhead couldn't help feeling that this war had suddenly become unpleasant.

...o0O0o...


	2. The Play

The Play

There was electricity in the air on the upper plate of Midgar and the streets were filled with excitement. Tonight was the opening of the latest and highly anticipated production of LOVELESS. No one was looking forward to it more than Genesis.

Despite his obsession with the poems, he actually wasn't much of a fan of the stage versions. Sure he would go to see them for research's sake but he felt that most of the theatrical interpretations were uninspired, short-sighted, and amateur at best and lacked the proper insight and scope. The epic was so much _bigger_ than a play and it looked cheap and contrived when it was confined to the stage. Genesis vehemently awaited the moment when he and his friends would be hailed the true players and the tale would unravel at their feet like a richly woven tapestry for all the world to behold.

Plus, he had the conceited notion that no one on the planet could perform LOVELESS better than him.

With one possible exception.

This particular production was starring the world-renowned actress Ría Carmé to portray the Goddess. The middle-aged thespian was sheer perfection in Genesis' eyes and he had been in love with her ever since his parents had taken him to see the classic tragedy "Tale of the Ancients" when he was nine. Ms. Carmé played the heroine, Mythre, and displayed such depth and fragility that Genesis was moved to tears. For the next few weeks he paraded around the house in a sheet performing all of Mythre's soliloquies. On a more recent occasion, he had declared to his friends that she was the only woman on Gaia he would willingly sleep with. When Angeal commented on how disappointed Scarlet would be due to her apparent interest in the redhead, Genesis readily replied that if _anyone_ had a dick, it was _Scarlet_.

So, with his ladylove in mind, Genesis snagged a couple of box seats for the premiere and he now found himself waiting eagerly outside of Angeal's apartment. He wanted to get to the theatre early in hopes of scoring a backstage meeting with the actress herself.

As soon as Angeal opened the door Genesis began passionately reciting one of the famous lines from LOVELESS. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

Only after he had finished was he finally able to take in the sight of the man standing before him. Angeal was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Geez Angie, I wasn't expecting you to get all dressed up but this is a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

Angeal blinked and came to. "Oh my god, the_ play_! Gen, I am _so _sorry! I _completely_ forgot!"

Genesis deflated. "You _forgot_? I've been talking about it for weeks!"

"I'm _sorry_! I usually tune you out when you start talking about LOVELESS. And I've been really busy."

"Fine," Genesis said through clenched teeth. "Just go get dressed and maybe we can still make it there early."

Angeal looked down guiltily before meeting his friend's gaze once more. "I…I can't. Brutus is sick."

"Brutus? Who the hell's Brutus?"

"You know who Brutus is. He's my _dog_."

It was then that Genesis noticed the puppy curled up in a ball on the sofa surrounded by towels and newspapers.

"Lock him in the bathroom with some soup or something. Let's go!" As a spoiled only child Genesis understood nothing of caring for others, only being taken care _of_.

"I can't do that, he's been miserable. He caught some virus and he can't keep anything down." Angeal glanced sideways at the pup with concern.

"Well have someone _else_ look after him while you're gone!"

"Gen, you go to see LOVELESS every _year_. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because this is _Ría Carmé_ we're talking about here! The goddess herself! Do you know how rare it is that she performs in public these days? There's a chance I could _meet_ her!"

"The one in the play with the sheet? Why don't you get someone else to go with you?"

"_She_ didn't wear the sheet, _I_ did! And I want to go with _you_!" He emphasized his sentiment by stomping his foot. He might have been vaguely aware of how childish he looked but Genesis wanted his way and he knew damn well how to get it. Angeal was a big softie. Anger and outrage weren't going to get him to budge so Genesis had to appeal to his compassionate side. If there was one thing Angeal couldn't resist it was a pair of puppy dog eyes. Genesis wouldn't realize his mistake until later. "Pleeeaaassse?"

Angeal looked like he was already beginning to cave. He turned to the dog lying on the couch. Brutus peeked out of the ball he was in and tilted his head in confusion at his raven-haired caretaker.

Angeal bit his lip and looked back at Genesis whose beautiful blue eyes had doubled in size and whose already pouty lips had only gotten poutier. Angeal was starting to sweat.

He swiveled his head back around to look at the puppy. Brutus was now sitting on his hind legs with his paws neatly in front and his tail curled around him. His head was hanging low as he shyly looked up at Angeal with those sad, innocent eyes.

Angeal gulped and then turned back to Genesis who appeared ready to burst. By now the redhead's eyes were so large and his bottom lip was sticking out to such a degree that he looked almost cartoonish.

Angeal looked back at Brutus. Then back at Genesis. Then Brutus. Then Genesis. Then Brutus. Then Genesis. Brutus. Genesis. Brutus. Genesis. BrutusGenesisBrutusGenesis.

The invisible tennis match came to an end with Angeal facing his childhood friend. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. The poor man looked hopelessly torn, his inner struggle written all over his face. Finally, Angeal regained his ability to speak. "I-I'm _really_ sorry Genesis. I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want you got it." With that, he began to close the door in Genesis' face.

"Angeal? Angeal what are you doing?" The redhead inquired with childlike bewilderment. Angeal wasn't making any sense. Surely Angeal- loyal, reliable Angeal- wasn't choosing a _dog_ over his lifelong best friend? No, that would be absurd.

The door continued on its trajectory, Angeal's pathetic face poking out. "I'm sorry! Don't look at me like that. You're better off going with someone else anyway." He kept babbling apologies until he was no more than a slit in the door.

The door clicked shut, the sound reverberating through Genesis' skull as he stood there dumbstruck. At last, reality kicked in. Angeal had _never_ said no to that face before!

_It's that damned dog's fault! He knew _exactly_ what he was doing!_ The redhead silently fumed at the mutt on the other side of the door. _I bet the whole sick thing was just an act!_

It seemed that Genesis had met his match.

This did not bode well.

He finally stalked off, forced to search for a new date.

...o0O0o...


	3. The Coat

The Coat

Genesis managed to clear a square for himself to sit on that wasn't completely covered in slobber or dog hair. That was becoming a rare commodity in Angeal's apartment these days. Or, the Kennel, as Genesis not so affectionately referred to it as. The only reason he was even in here was because he and Angeal were going to meet with Lazard in a few minutes for a mission debriefing.

Angeal was normally the punctual one, always a stickler for the rules and going on and on about the importance of structure and so on. But this time, it was Genesis' turn to wait on Angeal. It seemed he was missing a boot. _100 gil the dog ate it- zipper and all_, Genesis bet to himself. The mangy mutt had certainly proven that he was up to the task. _How _he ingested Angeal's entire belt without choking on it was beyond Genesis.

Speaking of the little garbage disposal, Genesis hadn't seen him since he entered the apartment. Normally the mutt accosted him at the door before he could even make it over the threshold. _Maybe Angeal took my advice and locked him in a cage_, Genesis dared to hope. _Or he gave him to the Thirds for their Small-Dimwitted-Beast Training._

Hmm, that one seemed less likely. Angeal was _terribly_ sentimental. In Genesis' opinion, this was one of his greatest faults and he made sure to tell Angeal this every chance he got. On one such occasion he had pushed Angeal too far, and Angeal, in a rare public display of malice, rather scathingly pointed out that it was _because_ of that trait that he was still friends with Genesis. The redhead had looked stricken and then acted like he hadn't heard anything.

"Where is Brute? Is he rabid yet?" Genesis called from his perch in the living room.

"It's _Brutus_. And no, he does not have rabies," a voice trailed in from the bedroom. "He's probably in the kitchen somewhere. He likes to squeeze himself into tight little places."

"He ruined the play for me, you know. Maybe even LOVELESS all together."

"I saw the news clip. You earned that restraining order all on your own." Genesis scowled at the memory. "And a lobotomy couldn't keep you away from LOVELESS."

This seemed to cheer the redhead up. "That's sweet."

Angeal finally emerged from his bedroom looking disheveled and holding his boot in his hand. Genesis hadn't been _totally_ off base. The boot had several chunks taken out of it and the sole was holding on for dear life, connected only at the heel. He stared at Angeal as the dark haired man hopped up and down trying to get his foot into what used to be a perfectly good boot (if not a little plain for Genesis' tastes).

"You're not going to still _wear_ that are you?"

"Yeah," Angeal said like it was fairly obvious.

"_That _shoe, you're going to wear _that _shoe?"

"Uh, _yeah_ Gen, I'm putting it on _right_ now."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" Angeal didn't see what the problem was.

"_Why not_? Because it looks like someone's been _shooting_ at it! Like it's been used for target practice!"

"So what? It still functions as a shoe."

"The sole is hanging off! It'll flap around when you walk! What are you going to do when we go on the mission? "

"It's nothing that a little glue won't fix. Besides, it's the only pair I have."

Genesis washed his hands of it. "Your cheapness has sunken to a new low." He knew there was no arguing with Angeal on this. In the whole twenty-one years he had known him, he had never been able to cure Angeal of his miserly ways. And that's quite remarkable considering how tenacious Genesis could be.

"We'd better get going. We're already running late."

"Yeah, thanks to _you_. _I've _been sitting here patiently ready to go." After all of the times Genesis had been reprimanded by Angeal for being late he was going to enjoy rubbing it in. He didn't know why Angeal ever gave a damn anyway. It wasn't like he was his boss. Fucking goody-two-shoes.

"You can yell at me all you want later, we need to _go_." Angeal urged, motioning Genesis out the door.

Genesis slowly rose from his seat with a smug expression on his face. It soon turned to one of confusion, however, when he heard dripping and looked down at his now soaking wet, trademark leather jacket. "What the hell…?" He leaned down to inspect the liquid and quickly identified the familiar, pungent aroma of urine. _Dog _urine. "Oh I'm going to KILL him!"

Angeal had not yet fully grasped what was going on. It wasn't until Genesis started flipping furniture over and yelling things like "This was custom-made! It costs more than your life!", "I'm going to skin you alive and make a coat out of _you_!" and "Let's see you try to pee when I feed your dick to a Malboro!" that he was able to piece together what happened.

Apparently, Brutus had peed all over Genesis' coat without the SOLDIER First noticing. The dog was even smart enough to have an escape route. Good thing, too. On any given day the redhead need only be minorly inconvenienced to become a danger to the lives and/or limbs of any stragglers in the vicinity. Brutus might well have ended up as a coat if Genesis got his hands on him. Or a nice scarf or something. The dog could rest in peace at least knowing he'd be stylish.

Angeal tried to suppress his laughter. "Oh come on, how do you know Brutus peed on your coat?"

Genesis put his hunt on hold to glare at Angeal. "Well I _am_ aware of what _pee_ smells like, An-GEE-al."

_I know, you wet the bed until you were ten_, Angeal thought to himself. He wasn't dumb enough to say it out loud though. To do so now would have been suicidal. "But how do you know it was Brutus?"

"Are you suggesting that _I_ peed on myself?"

"Well…" Angeal couldn't suppress his snickers now. Maybe he did have a death wish.

Genesis huffed incredulously. He couldn't believe Angeal would deal such a low blow. Before he had a chance to redirect his rage, Angeal grabbed him and started pulling him out the door.

"Like I said, worry about it later. We _have_ to go!"

"Fine but when we get back I am _murdering_ your dog!"

"Yeah, yeah, murdering dog, right, got it."

Genesis relaxed a little and they finally made it out the door. Angeal locked up and they began walking down the corridor in silence, the only sound being the smacking of Angeal's shoe every other step he took. Once they were down the hall he turned to Genesis and scrunched his nose.

"You're not going to still _wear_ that are you? It smells like piss. Like it's been used for target practice."

The fire ball he got to the face was totally worth it.

...o0O0o...


	4. The Bone

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

The Bone

This dog was really starting to interfere with Genesis' sex life. He couldn't remember the last time he and Angeal had been alone together without the mutt tagging along. Genesis didn't like to spend time in Angeal's canine-infested apartment (his jacket was still at the dry cleaners) and Angeal didn't like to leave the puppy at home alone if he could help it. And, according to Genesis, he could 'help it' for a very long time. He was practically a priest. There wasn't a chance in hell Genesis would ever allow the little terror into _his_ pristine apartment full of rare, expensive artifacts and good taste. He had tried to corner Angeal in the training room one day but Angeal had shot him down so badly that they had actually ended up engaging in a pretty brutal fight instead. He got his frustration out but not in the way he would have preferred. So if Genesis wanted to get any without the effort of having to find someone new he would have to bite the bullet and spend some quality time over at the Kennel.

Angeal's nightly sword polishing was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Brutus started barking and Angeal gently laid the Buster Sword down to get up and answer it. "Who do you think it is, huh boy?" He had barely undone the lock when the knob turned of its own accord and Genesis barged in forcing Angeal back a few steps.

The intruder completely bypassed the apartment's owner and looked frantically around the room until his manic eyes landed on Brutus. Uh-oh. Angeal didn't have time to shield the pup from whatever Genesis had in store for him but as it turned out, he didn't need to. Genesis took out a giant, Chocobo bone and threw it at him. This alarmed Angeal almost as much as if the redhead had run up and punted the puppy across the room. What was his angle? Did he coat the bone in poison? Angeal didn't have much time to think about it, as the crazed man had now set his sites on his childhood friend and was rapidly closing in. Genesis' eyes had such an intensity that Angeal unconsciously took a step back, his instincts telling him fight or flight. He wasn't sure what Genesis was up to but he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Before Angeal could gain any more distance, Genesis, with lightening speed, grabbed the back of his neck with both hands and yanked Angeal forward so their faces were almost touching. Genesis' voice was low and edgy. "I want to fuck and I want to fuck _now_. I don't want any foreplay and I don't want any excuses. My balls are about to explode out of my body and my self-esteem can't take any more of your rejections."

Angeal was totally taken aback and he found it hard to think with Genesis' eyes searing into his own. For a moment he let his gaze wander to the dog with the bone (Brutus that is). Genesis shook him back to attention. "I SWEAR TO GOD ANGEAL IF YOU LOOK AT THAT DOG AND DON'T TAKE ME INTO THE BACK ROOM AND FUCK ME _RIGHT NOW_ I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Angeal could only stare dumbly at Genesis while he waited for the dust in his head to settle. The suspense was pure torture for the redhead. When the larger man finally caught up to the situation he smirked at the pained expression on his friend's face. He wrenched Genesis' hands from around his neck and heaved the redhead over his shoulder. Genesis was shocked by the sudden action but then you couldn't smack the smile off his face as Angeal headed over to the bedroom and kicked the door open.

Angeal had always been good at doing what he was told.

.o.O.o.

Neither of them had any idea how long they had been going at it. All Genesis knew was it was rough and it was _exactly_ what he needed. They hadn't bothered with words since they entered the bedroom. In fact, they hadn't bothered with mouths at all. Once they made sure everything was good to go Angeal pushed Genesis down and started pounding away. This sex was strictly utilitarian. Normally Genesis liked to make a lot of noise and put on a big show but this time, all he cared about was getting off. Tonight, as far as each of them was concerned the other was just a body. Genesis wouldn't even have been aware that Angeal was there if he didn't catch a flash of black hair every now and then.

There was the faint sound of scratching on wood. That's funny- Genesis thought he had stopped digging into the headboard ages ago. It was impossible for him to be immediately sure given the haze his mind was in. His eyes rolled open and it took him a moment to focus. There was Angeal's face above his, half hidden by a curtain of hair and mouth slightly open and panting. There was the plain white ceiling and the ceiling fan- oh, there was his shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. His eyes finally made it to the headboard, his neck craning up so he could see. There were the scratch marks but no one's hands were anywhere near the headboard. His were cupping Angeal's ass bidding him to go deeper and Angeal's were used to hold himself up so he could get the leverage he needed. Oh no, wait, one had just moved in between them to stroke Genesis up and down. Genesis moaned at the act. Well done, Angeal. The boy was a giver. All thought ceased once again and there was nothing but sensation.

An inestimable amount of time passed and the scratching returned. The redhead's eyes shot open remembering his earlier investigation. Angeal apparently hadn't heard anything and Genesis didn't want to disturb him- he was getting into a nice rhythm. Genesis tried to locate the source but he still didn't have all of his mental faculties. It didn't matter in the end because soon enough the scratching was accompanied by a high-pitched crying that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. _The dog_.

He could tell that Angeal had heard it too because there was a hesitation in his thrusts and he lost the rhythm for a second. Genesis stared fixedly at the door as if the mutt could sense this and shut up. Angeal picked his pace back up and grabbed Genesis' face and turned it toward him so the redhead was forced to look at him and not the door. He started being more deliberate in his movements going that much faster and that much deeper. He didn't release his hold on Genesis, keeping their eyes locked to ensure there would be no distractions. Genesis seemed to appreciate this and they both continued with renewed vigor. That is, until the howling started.

Eye contact was irreparably broken and Genesis glared at the door like he would burn a hole through it. Angeal was losing his focus too but he was really trying to keep this going for Genesis. He felt bad for the way things had been going between them since he brought Brutus into his home and he wanted to make it up to him. Even if his paternal instincts were kicking in and telling him to go out there and calm the puppy down. The howling continued and without taking his eyes off the door Genesis said determinedly, "Faster."

Angeal obeyed and prayed that either they would climax soon or Brutus would tire himself out and fall asleep. Whichever came first. The redhead was now furiously pumping his own shaft and staring up at the ceiling. Still the howling persisted. Genesis was drifting in and out of concentration and it was getting harder for him to reach completion. When he realized this wasn't working he let out an exasperated sigh and stopped jerking himself off. But he wasn't through _yet_. "Hold on."

Angeal momentarily pulled out and Genesis turned over on to his knees and grabbed hold of the headboard. Angeal reinserted himself and latched on to Genesis' hips and went to town. Genesis' eyes were clasped tightly shut and his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the headboard. He was willing the dog away with every fiber of his being. All he wanted was to come, was that too much to ask? His weight started to sag on the headboard and he rested his head on the crook of his arm and draped his other arm in front of his face.

Either his patience was running out or the howling was getting louder. Or both. Genesis dropped down to his elbows and buried his face in the pillow. Louder still. _What is he, part werewolf?_ Much to his chagrin, Genesis realized he was thinking clearly. That was _not_ the state of mind he had been hoping to be in right now. He had been hoping to be in a post-sex stupor, lying in a puddle of his and Angeal's juices trying to figure out what day it was.

He lifted the pillow up and smashed it over his head trying desperately to block out the horrible sound. For a few delirious seconds, Genesis thought it had actually worked. Everything was quiet and he could concentrate on what Angeal was doing to him. He started to feel himself relax and begin to enjoy it. He just might get that release after all. And then, there it was again. That loud, mournful, prolonged wail that made Genesis want to stick a soldering iron into his eardrums. It seemed Brutus had simply taken a break to refill his lungs. He held the pillow over his head tighter and let out a muffled scream. He stayed that way for a minute, his breath ragged and his body shaking. Then he threw the pillow away and with his own frustrated cry, kicked Angeal off of him.

"Go. Go and see to your dog." He didn't even sound angry, just resigned and sorely disappointed.

Angeal couldn't say he was surprised. Brutus was only getting louder and it was getting more and more difficult to ignore. He grabbed his boxers and put them back on before going outside and tending to the puppy.

Genesis sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the door. He held his head in one hand while the other hung limply in between his legs. He stared blankly at the wall and blew out a dejected sigh. He heard Angeal outside reassuring the puppy that everything was ok. How had it ended up like this? He thought he had it all taken care of with the Chocobo bone. It was twice the mutt's size! He should have been sucking on that thing for days! And now, here Genesis was- alone, naked, sitting on Angeal's bed, with a partially erect penis and zero satisfaction. He didn't even have the energy to finish himself off. There used to be a time when a meteor landing couldn't have distracted Genesis from reaching an orgasm. He wasn't sure what had happened to him. _No, no, no_, he told himself. It wasn't _him_. It was the _dog_. It was some kind of diabolical genius intent on ruining Genesis' life.

With another sigh he pushed himself off the bed and started putting his clothes back on. He walked out of the room fully dressed and saw Angeal in the kitchen kneeling next to Brutus and patting the puppy on the side while he drank some water out of his bowl. Genesis quietly made his way over to the front door and was about to leave when Angeal heard the door open and looked over. He stood up in the kitchen's entryway and folded his arms in front of his chest. He looked just as tired and sorry as Genesis did. "You don't have to leave. You can stay over." There was an air of awkwardness between them.

Genesis smiled ruefully. "Let me know when you get a place of your own." With that, he stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him.

...o0O0o...


	5. The Fight

I want to thank my reviewers- RushSykes, anon, Yo momma, Isabella and me, and NeverFree. You guys had me grinning like an idiot, I had to talk myself back down. And thanks of course to all the readers who have stuck with this story, I hope you won't be disappointed.

This chapter is a biggin'. Enjoy.

The Fight

Sephiroth entered the training room ready to blow off some steam. The Seconds were out again and it'd been months since the three Firsts had had the opportunity to do some friendly sparring. Friendly but in no way restrained. It was rare that they came up against opponents who rivaled their skill so it was often difficult to have a stimulating match. Sometimes it took taking on an entire army just to break a sweat. If they wanted a good fight where they could stretch their legs, so to speak, their only option was to fight each other.

Sephiroth spotted Genesis sitting in a corner scrawling madly in his copy of LOVELESS. He was surprised to see the redhead sitting there so quietly. If there was one thing Genesis enjoyed more than being seen it was being heard. In fact, his voice usually arrived in a room before his body did. As a way of announcing his 'grand entrance', Sephiroth supposed with no small amount of sarcasm.

Genesis was obviously pissed off and didn't want to be bothered. Sephiroth didn't have to rack his brain to figure out why. The past few months had been hard on Genesis but not nearly as hard as they had been on the silver-haired man. No matter how scarce the General tried to make himself, Genesis always managed to pop out of the woodwork to bitch whenever he and Angeal weren't getting along.

They really did need to be less antisocial. That way Sephiroth could pawn Genesis off on someone else.

It was also surprising that the virtual reality function had not yet been activated. Genesis' artistic sensibilities could not abide the dark, drab box that was the training room, or so he always said. Normally he couldn't wait to trade it in for the sunny beaches of Costa del Sol, the jagged hills and soft greenery of Wutai, or even the bustling metropolis of Midgar whose real-life counterpart lay just beyond the walls. It made no difference to the redhead if it was all simulated. Genesis' reality hinged on fantasy most of the time anyway so why shouldn't he be at home in a virtual one?

Sephiroth walked over to the control panel and punched in his security code. "Where do you feel like going today?" He received no answer but he hadn't been expecting one. He glanced back at Genesis who was still scribbling away, immune to the world around him. Sephiroth turned back to the control pad with a wry smile and entered a location of his choosing. Genesis ought to enjoy this.

The training room soon gave way to open skies, luscious forests, and sleepy timber-framed houses situated at the foot of a bluff. The wall Genesis was leaning against was replaced by an oddly arching tree and the ShinRa industrial floor beneath him turned into rich soil. He didn't need to look up to know exactly where he was. He did, however, raise his eyes so he could narrow them at the back of Sephiroth's coat. The General heard the pen still for a moment and knew he had achieved the reaction he was looking for.

Sephiroth turned around and strolled over to his friend, stopping only a few feet away. The redhead had resumed his fierce note taking and was still intent on ignoring him. He tilted his head to read what it was that Genesis was working so hard on. Not that he cared. In fact, he could guarantee it was some cockamamie theory on the 'Gift of the Goddess' or the three men. But Sephiroth was bored, and he was looking to work out some frustration of his own. The more agitated Genesis got the better the fight would be.

A familiar shadow eclipsed the pages of Genesis' book. The redhead wasn't feeling very obliging so he hunched forward blocking the General's view. Sephiroth continued to feign innocence. "What are you writing?"

His answer was the sound of the pen scratching on the paper. He was really getting to know the top of Genesis' head.

He thought he'd try a more direct route. "You're awfully quiet today."

Genesis paused briefly to finally acknowledge the other man's presence. "I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine," he replied tersely.

A predictable insult but at least it got him talking. Now the battle could begin. Silence fell over the pair once more. Sephiroth folded his arms behind his back and stared off into the distance.

"Is that the apple juice factory? Didn't Angeal win a contest for that?" Baiting the hook.

Genesis knew what Sephiroth was doing but he never had been good at keeping his mouth shut. "You _know_ that's not how it happened." He looked pointedly at the General before going back to his book. "And besides, the only contest Angeal could've won was a pie eating contest."

He couldn't resist the jab at Angeal's days as a fat kid. He never did understand how Angeal had managed to keep on all of that weight. His family was poor after all. _Where_ did they get the money to feed him? A couple of stolen apples did not even _begin_ to account for that boy's size. The young Genesis might not have been such a snob about it if he had known that one day Angeal's extra baby fat would mold and tighten into the long, broad, well sculpted frame he donned today. Sometimes Genesis forgot Angeal wasn't that chubby kid anymore. This lapse often won him a shot to the gut accompanied by some remark about skinny assholes.

"My mistake," Sephiroth said breezily. "I wonder what's keeping him."

Genesis scoffed but didn't look up. "He's probably licking dog shit off the floor with his tongue."

"Good thing you're not bitter." Sephiroth could be a dry prick sometimes.

"I'm sorry, but that dog is the most needy, destructive, entitled creature I have ever met!"

_Looks like the mutt's not the only one without the burden of self-awareness_, Sephiroth thought to himself. "Sounds like you have a lot in common."

"Oh bravo, another brilliant quip from Sephiroth. You know, it's funny- you never have anything to say _ever_ but when there's an obvious, sarcastic one-liner to be made you're the first to jump in. And how perfect for you! It makes you look so clever and aloof without tarnishing your reputation as the reticent hero." Genesis' mock-flattery turned to outright contempt. "It's so easy to do what you do. You just sit back while everyone else does the heavy lifting."

"As usual, you fail to deal with the source of your problems." Genesis' pen caught on the page, tearing it slightly.

"And _as usual_, _you_ don't deal with _anything_!"

This stopped Sephiroth in his tracks. He made no outward show of emotion but the fact that he didn't have some easy retort or an amused smirk on his face spoke volumes. This was not lost on Genesis.

"Oh, touched a nerve, have we? Well, don't worry. You'll feel better soon when you chalk it all up to another crazy Genesis rant. Best to just dismiss any uncomfortable feelings and bottle them up inside. After all, the great General Sephiroth is far too advanced to be afflicted with something as trivial as emotions. Isn't that right?" Genesis' words dripped with acid and he pinned Sephiroth with one last look of disdain before he brazenly returned to his work.

His effrontery made him feel powerful and confident and he temporarily forgot whom he was dealing with. "And everyone thinks you're _so wise _and_ mature_ because of your calm, cool exterior." He snorted at the thought. "You're not mature, you're just repressed," Genesis muttered to himself, not even bothering to look up and address the man whom he was so callously ripping apart. Sephiroth had other ideas.

A gleam of light was the only indication that Genesis was about to meet with the business end of a very long, very sharp sword. Before his conscious brain could comprehend what was happening, Genesis discarded his copy of LOVELESS and in the same instant reached for his own sword to shield himself from the blow. And not a moment too soon.

Masamune came crashing down on the crimson rapier and Genesis barely had time to adjust before another assault was raining down on him. He clambered to his feet amidst a colorful medley of slashes and jabs. Eventually the redhead would gloat over having elicited a response from the stoic General but right now he couldn't exactly see the merit in it.

Genesis soon grew tired of playing defense. He liked to be the one in control of the match and dictate where it would go next. Sephiroth wasn't giving him the chance to gain a solid footing so Genesis would have to make an off-balance attack to get the upper hand. He thrust Sephiroth's blade off of his and in the split-second it afforded him did a graceful back flip onto the tree he had formerly been propped up against. Sephiroth waited patiently for Genesis' boots to touchdown on the curving surface and then grinned up at his opponent. With one magnificent horizontal slice Masamune cut the legs right out from under the tree.

At first nothing happened but then the tree started to shift, the top half slowly separating from the base. Genesis returned his friend's smug smile before kicking down on the bow-shaped trunk and propelling himself backwards, aiding the tree in its forward descent. It looked like a feather floating to the ground as time seemed to move in slow motion. The effect was ruined when the tree hit the floor with a resounding thud and shook the earth beneath it.

Genesis capitalized on the commotion as he soared backwards and hurled three successive Thundagas at his opponent. Sephiroth easily jumped out of the way, causing the lightning bolts to strike the houses behind him. A support beam on one of the windmills was also hit and it went down taking the rest of the structure with it.

Genesis was just readying his sword for an attack when he was caught completely off guard. As long as he had known Sephiroth, he had never seen the man use magic in a sparring match. He was too proud a swordsman to use anything but his katana. Genesis, for his part, didn't view his own magic-wielding as a way of compensating for his lack of sword skills. He simply liked to fight with a bit of flare. Indeed, that was his preferred method of doing most things in his life. So it was with paralyzed disbelief that Genesis watched the fire spell hurtling towards him. He took the blast full on and was sent flying into the trees where he crash-landed on the forest floor.

"Great gift of the_ goddamn_," Genesis swore as he peeled himself off the ground and checked to see if he had sustained any damage (or, more accurately, if his clothes had). His shirt was a little charred but that could easily be replaced. He felt his face to make sure he still had his eyebrows and eyelashes. Thankfully, everything seemed to be in tact. The only problem appeared to be the dull ringing in his ears. He stood up and cracked his neck, trying to loosen up before going back in to the fray.

Rather than subsiding like it should have, the ringing just kept getting sharper and more piercing. Genesis shook his head to ease it of the vibrations but they persisted. He had just about had his fill of relentless, high-pitched noises to last a lifetime. A slight displacement of air told him that the shrill sound wasn't coming from inside his head. It was coming from _outside_ and it was coming _fast_. And, if he wasn't mistaken, whatever it was was heading right for him.

Genesis took a step to the side, just in time to find himself pinned to the tree behind him. He didn't even know what hit him. He looked down to find the hilt of Masamune sticking out of the shoulder guard on his right arm, while the remaining length of the sword was protruding out the back of the tree.

When it sunk in how close he had come to being impaled on the sword- all seven penetrating feet of it- a cold chill crept over him. He promptly quelled the feeling so that he could later deny it ever existed. He tried to tug his sleeve out of the hold but it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere. And he wasn't about to risk tearing his beloved coat so soon after getting it back. There was only one thing left to do.

A red-gloved hand slowly reached up and gripped the handle of Masamune, a sharp contrast to the usual black leather hold of the sword's master. Genesis half expected it to zap him the second his fingers came into contact with it but nothing happened. Despite himself, he marveled at the feel of the legendary sword in his hand. A picture of himself wielding it in battle popped into his head before he could stop it. He decided it must have been some residual fantasy from his childhood, before he knew any better and the overhyped, media-driven stories in the newspaper were all he had to go by.

The image altered to Genesis, Masamune in hand, wearing a long black coat, silver pauldrons, black leather straps over a bare chest, and black pants and boots. It was as if his subconscious was intentionally trying to defy him. If Genesis was unsettled before, now he was downright disturbed. He was simply unwilling to examine this particular part of his psyche. Not now, not _ever_. Instead, he decided to focus all of his energy on getting free, before his vivid imagination could conjure up images of himself with long silver hair prancing around in Sephiroth's underwear.

Genesis yanked on the handle but only succeeded in jiggling it around a bit. He brought his right and dominant hand up to assist the other and gave the sword a mighty heave, this time managing the pull the blade out a couple of inches. He never did discover if he would ever pry himself free because at that moment, Sephiroth (with an infuriatingly relaxed gait for someone in the middle of a fight) 'stumbled' upon the scene.

Genesis immediately affected an indifferent air, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his hip out as he leaned casually against the tree, like he meant to be there all along. It might have been convincing if it wasn't for the sword sticking out of his shoulder. Still, Sephiroth gave him credit for trying.

The General was _extremely_ satisfied with the results of his throw. He had been hoping to give the redhead a little scare, maybe swipe an earring while he was at it. But _never_ did he expect to find his vain, oversensitive, annoyingly antagonistic, and abominably conceited friend nailed to a tree like a piñata. And the way he tried to act all nonchalant about it! It was all Sephiroth could do to contain the violent guffaws that were threatening to erupt from him.

Genesis was _not_ going to give the other man a chance to remark on the situation first. "What's wrong, you couldn't figure out how to make it silent? I heard that thing coming from a mile away!" He was more taunting than anyone in his position had a right to be.

Sephiroth smirked. "I wanted you to have _some_ chance of evading it." He glanced at the hilt of his sword. "And I suppose you were just testing out the strength of your shoulder guard? I think it's time you got an upgrade."

"Some of us wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing those hideous shoulder globes," Genesis replied haughtily.

Sephiroth watched his friend intently, allowing some mirth to seep into his face. _No, thanks to those glorified shoulder pads of yours, you've been caught very much _alive_._

The next thing Genesis knew, Sephiroth was standing right in front of him, Masamune firm in his grasp. The corners of his mouth were still slightly upturned. "Interesting choice of words."

Before Genesis could figure out what that meant, the Silver SOLDIER jerked his arm upward, the blade splitting the tree in half vertically all the way to the top like some treacherous, reverse zipper. The peaceful quiet of the forest was shattered by the thunderous, splintering crack that prevailed. Leaves and bits of wood and bark showered down on the pair.

Genesis looked at Sephiroth completely unmoved, his shoulder guard torn open like a Pachyornis dinner. "And you said _I_ was a showoff."

They studied one another for a moment, each trying to read the other's thoughts. And then, without another word, they burst out laughing.

.o.O.o.

Angeal raced through the halls, a harassed puppy nipping at his heels. He was late for the training session with Sephiroth and Genesis and didn't want to waste any more time than he already had. It had been a struggle, to say the least, getting Brutus, who was used to roaming around free and unimpeded, to wear a leash. Angeal didn't like the idea much either but it was out of his hands now. That is, if he valued his job at all.

Brutus had messed with the _wrong_ person. Just a few days ago, dog and master had an unfortunate run-in with the President's young son. Apparently, muddy paws and immaculate white suits were _not_ a good combination. Angeal hadn't received this much of a dressing down since his early days in SOLDIER. And from a sixteen year old, no less! Needless to say, Brutus was now forbidden to go anywhere outside of Angeal's apartment without some type of restraint.

_Evil little bastard. What kind of kid doesn't like puppies?_ Well, another name came to mind but he wasn't about to get into _that_ right now. _And what teenager walks around in a three piece suit, anyway? _Angeal didn't hold grudges but this kid just made the list. Unfortunately, not much could be done about it because this _kid_ also happened to be his superior.

Angeal cast his musings aside as he finally reached the entrance of the training room. He went in, Brutus at his side, and stopped mid-stride to take in the scene around him.

The first thing that struck him was where he was. He shook his head slightly, his lips somewhere between a smirk and a snarl. This had to have been Sephiroth's doing. Angeal was pretty sure Genesis wasn't feeling very nostalgic right now.

The next thing that hit him (and with a bit more force than his initial observation) was all of the damage that had been done. A tree was cut down, a windmill was knocked over, and half the town was on fire. On second thought, maybe Genesis _had_ selected the venue.

Angeal supposed it could have been a lot worse, knowing his friends' capacity for destruction. He realized he had spoken too soon when a loud noise came from the forest, like limbs being ripped off a tree. _They're going to kill each other one of these days_, Angeal thought wearily. He quickly looped Brutus' leash around one of the tree stumps to keep him out of harm's way and headed for the forest.

As he neared, Angeal could have sworn he heard laughing. And not sinister, menacing laughter either. Healthy, _hearty_ laughter. Given the two parties involved Angeal thought this was highly unlikely. What kind of sick, twisted shit was going on in there?

Sephiroth and Genesis were just beginning to regain their composure when Genesis spotted Angeal approaching out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to notice and instead cranked up the volume, this time really laying it on thick for his audience. He slapped his hand down on Sephiroth's shoulder and bent forward, clutching his side like it was so funny it hurt. Sephiroth didn't adopt this stance but he still continued to chuckle to himself.

Angeal looked utterly baffled at the sight of his two friends. He had been expecting to find them at each other's throats, possibly taking part in some newly conceived form of torture. Instead, they were doubled over, cracking up at some unknown joke. The scene was even more bizarre with the tree in the background that had been almost entirely cut in half (_That explains the noise._) and looked like it was spelling out the letter Y. With more questions now than when he started, Angeal returned his gaze to the two men before him.

"What the _hell's_ going on?"

Sephiroth and Genesis turned towards Angeal with expressions of surprise, only one of which was actually real.

"Angeal! Good of you to come!" Genesis gestured Angeal inside, like the forest was his living room. He sounded like the confident host of some pompous dinner party, all syrupy and fake. Angeal stepped closer, eyeing the redhead with suspicion and confusion. Genesis made a swatting motion with his hand. "Oh, it just wouldn't be the same if we explained it to you."

Angeal disregarded his comment. "What did you do to that tree? What happened to your shoulder guard? And why is there soot on your face?"

Genesis' hand automatically flew to his face and his smile faltered momentarily. "Yes, well…you've missed a great deal of fun."

Even Sephiroth who was still in a good humor was giving Genesis an odd look. The silver-haired man shrugged it off and decided to just go with it. After all, it wasn't often that he and Genesis were on the same side and whenever they were it was…nice. And _so_ much less of a headache. The General turned to Angeal, changing the subject. "Where have you been?"

Angeal didn't look like he was buying Genesis' flippant answers but he allowed himself to be distracted. "I had to fight Brutus to get a leash on him. It took forever just to get him to come out from behind the fridge."

"Brutus is here?" Sephiroth looked around. "Where is he?"

"I chained him to one of the stumps of that tree that was cut down. What the hell happened out there? The whole town's going up in flames."

Genesis' head bolted up. He had been discreetly trying to clean his face off using the reflection on one of Sephiroth's pauldrons. "The tree that was cut down? The apple tree? The one closest to the door?" His dinner host façade had completely disintegrated and he sounded panicked.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

The dark-haired SOLDIER could only guess as Genesis pushed passed him in a flurry, presumably heading in the direction of the tree. Angeal turned to Sephiroth to see if the other man could shed some light on the matter but the General appeared to be just as clueless as he was. In any case, Angeal wasn't about to leave Brutus to fend for himself in the middle of one of Genesis' latest conniptions so he took off after the redhead. Sephiroth, finding himself suddenly alone, walked over to Genesis' sword and picked it up before following the others.

Genesis didn't notice the inferno blazing in the town's square in front of him, nor did he hear his name being yelled from behind. All he could see was the terrible devastation that was occurring in the very spot he had been sitting only minutes before. In his place was the dog- the miserable, good-for-nothing, brute- and clamped tightly in his frothing jaw were the remains of a few wilted acts of LOVELESS. Genesis' worst fears were being realized. He thought he was going to be sick as he watched the mutt violently and viciously jerk his head back and forth causing tiny bits of paper to flake off and mingle with the ash in the air around him.

One of the scraps flew up and lightly touched Genesis' face, causing him to snap out of his trance. Or just plain snap. He lunged forward and yanked the papers out of the dog's mouth. Brutus did not appreciate this in the slightest but Genesis couldn't have cared less. Peaking out at him from the soggy, tattered pages was the original black type in which the story had been published and filling the margins was the redhead's own fancy cursive handwriting. He looked up numbly and saw the rest of the book lying nearby, its spine broken and its pages spewing out every which way.

Genesis' face went totally blank. This book had contained all of his notes and theories from the last year. Months of carefully studying every line, analyzing every word, researching the meaning of every syllable, to build his thesis so that he might be the first to piece together the puzzle and unlock the secrets of this mysterious play. And now, they were all gone, floating in a puddle of dog drool and ash.

Genesis went into a cold, white rage.

He rounded on the dog, dark thoughts of how he would exact his revenge racing through his mind as he inched closer. But he would be denied his justice, for _now_ at least. There was a rather large object blocking his path.

"Angeal, get out of my way," the redhead ordered calmly. "My quarrel's not with you."

"No, Genesis!" Angeal kept Brutus securely behind him while his sword was aimed at Genesis to keep the redhead at bay. "Forget about it- I'll get you a new one."

"Angeal, I _said_. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." The larger man didn't budge. In the background Sephiroth could be seen ambling over. He found a spot near the action and planted the two swords in the ground next to him in time to witness the exchange.

"Listen, I'll buy you a new copy," Angeal was trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand and Brutus got hurt. "A nice one. A first edition!"

Genesis halted unexpectedly, a strange, almost giddy expression on his face. Angeal didn't actually think his entreaties would work. The redhead let out a hollow laugh. "You're going to get me a _first edition_ copy? Of _LOVELESS_?"

For some reason Genesis found this extremely funny. For the second time that day he was overcome with fits of laughter. But this time they _were_ more along the lines of sinister and menacing. Definitely of the jarring and maniacal variety.

He stopped to catch his breath, wiping tears from his eyes. He took one look at Angeal, shrieked out an unbelieving "_You?_" and started howling all over again. Angeal gave him a flat look.

Genesis attempted to collect himself, the occasional snicker escaping his lips. "Ok, Angeal. Let's say you do manage to get your hands on a first edition. How much do you think that would go for?"

Angeal shrugged, irritated at being talked down to. "I don't know, one, maybe two hundred gil." Even as he said it he tried not to think about the possibility of spending that much on a book. Especially a book that he was certain Genesis had about a billion copies of. He was still smarting from the dry-cleaning bill Genesis had served him with.

"Hmm, try a few _million_."

Angeal nearly choked. Genesis took a moment to enjoy this reaction before he put him out of his misery. "Don't worry your stingy little heart, I'm not going to make you buy me one. Besides, I already _have _a first edition, and I certainly wouldn't bring it out here. LOVELESS is an _ancient work_. It is the most highly sought after and heavily studied text by scholars and intellectuals in the _world_. They don't just _give_ the first copies ever printed _away_." Angeal didn't think 100 gil was just 'giving it away' but apparently his opinion didn't matter here. "You can be _such_ a simple country boy sometimes."

"A country boy is still a country boy," Angeal looked the redhead square in the eye, so Genesis would have no question to whom he was referring. "_No matter how deep his pockets are_."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "And there _is no_ honor in a poor thief," he stated coldly.

"What would you know about honor, Genesis? The only person you've ever given a shit about is yourself!"

"Really, Angeal? Look around you." Genesis motioned to the surrounding area (what was left of it anyway). "I _created_ this town. I'm the reason these people have jobs to go to everyday. The reason they can put food on the table, support their families. They have me and me _alone_ to thank for their livelihoods."

"Oh please, you were just a little boy with an idea. They hardly needed you to tell them how to run their lives."

"And yet, they did. Even _you_ wouldn't be where you are now if it wasn't for me."

"Then I guess I should be thanking _Sephiroth_ because you never would have joined SOLDIER if you hadn't found out that there was someone out there more_ talented_, more _skilled_, more _accomplished_, more _respected_, and more _admired_ than _you_!" Angeal's eyes glowed with a fire not often seen in the trio's resident rock. "And, not to mention, _younger_!" He flung in that last bit for good measure. The age difference was only a few months of course but Angeal knew his friend would feel the sting.

Sephiroth winced and Genesis looked like he could have killed Angeal on the spot but he quickly recovered. "Spare me your romantic sonnets. You've been up his ass from day one!" His last few words were punctuated by a stream of fire shooting out of his fingertips. Angeal shielded Brutus and held his sword up to protect them from the spell.

It never came.

He looked up to find that Sephiroth had shoved Genesis' arm to the side making the redhead miss his target by mere degrees and hit the shrubs just to the right of them. Angeal watched the bushes succumb to the same fate as the rest of the town.

"Have you _completely_ lost your mind? You do realize you're attacking a poor, defenseless animal, don't you?"

"Don't let him fool you, Angeal! He's as calculating and conniving as they come!" Genesis attempted to cast another spell but Sephiroth still had a hold of him.

"_Calculating and conniving_? You're _insane_! You're delusional and paranoid and you _need_ psychiatric help!"

"You want to take his side? _Fine_. If you think you can live with the decision to stand by a creature who has on numerous occasions caused untold amounts of pain and suffering to your lifelong best friend- the most recent of which being the complete and utter _annihilation_ of a year's worth of hard work!- then I won't get in your way. But if you think I'm going to just stick around and wait for you and that little demon of yours to wreak havoc on everything in my life I hold dear then _you_, my friend, are the delusional one!"

Genesis wrenched his arm out of Sephiroth's grasp and snatched his rapier up before marching over to the entrance, the virtual world crumbling down around him. He left the room without a second glance, his coat fanning out behind him while he shouted a "Have a nice life!" as he disappeared from sight.

Sephiroth and Angeal were left in his wake, staring at the spot of his departure long after he had gone. Angeal was the first to move. He shook his head, exhaling in anger. He stood up and threw his sword to the ground.

"You can go after him if you want," he practically snarled at the silver-haired man, a bit more harshly than he meant to. Sephiroth looked at him sharply. "I'm sorry, just, you can go. I'm going to stay here and clean up this mess." His tone was a fraction more gentle this time.

Sephiroth understood and nodded at the other man. He retrieved Masamune from its position and made to leave but stopped, something preventing him from crossing the threshold. He turned back to Angeal, who was now kneeling down picking up scraps of paper.

"Genesis might not realize a good thing when he's got it but I don't want you to make that same mistake. He may rail against you, cause you endless grief, and be a general pain in the ass but despite what he says, he'll never leave you. You're the only person on this earth he genuinely cares about." Angeal began to object but Sephiroth held up his hand. "You have someone who knows you inside and out and accepts you for who you are. You're one of the few people who don't have to go through this life alone. Most of us aren't so lucky."

Angeal just sat there silently, staring at one of the pieces of paper in his hand. His jaw was tense and his mouth was set in a tight line. It wasn't evident whether the words had registered or not. Finally content to go his separate way, Sephiroth headed for the exit.

"Seph, wait." The General turned around once more, this time at Angeal's request. Something about his speech had troubled the dark-haired man and it wasn't merely because he wanted to stay mad at Genesis. "You know…we'll always be there for you."

Sephiroth smiled softly but the action didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's kind of you to say." The Silver SOLDIER turned around and quietly walked out of the training room. Angeal got the impression his friend hadn't believed him.

...o0O0o...


	6. The Haircut

The Haircut

There was a loud boom followed by a large crash in the next exam room over. Angeal had a guess as to the cause. Genesis was in that room. That would normally have been enough but today there was even _more_ reason to believe that the fiery redhead's temper had been piqued. Angeal's own lab technician had just informed him that they would be required to shave off all of their hair for an upcoming experiment.

"Should've sedated him first," Angeal said to no one in particular. He propped his feet up on the table and crossed his arms over his chest while the lab tech could only stare at the door in horror. He turned to Angeal, beseeching the SOLDIER First to go in there and see what was happening. Angeal wasn't in the mood to be accommodating.

"Not my lab," he said stolidly. He was sick of playing babysitter. Let someone else deal with Genesis for a change.

A few more mini explosions sounded from the room and the lab tech looked like his limbs were about to fail him. He silently pleaded with Angeal once more, hoping that the SOLDIER's infamous sense of honor would kick in.

"No." Angeal's voice was hard. The crease between his eyebrows was more pronounced and his nostrils were flaring dangerously. The scientist shrunk before him and looked as helpless as an infant. Angeal started to shake his foot to give it something to do other than carry him over to the next room to survey the crime.

"…please?" The word came out as little more than a squeak. It was almost drowned out by the sound of Angeal grinding his teeth. Both feet were shaking now and if it was possible for steam to come out of his ears it would have.

"Fine!" The lab tech looked tremendously relieved when the other man begrudgingly got up and stomped over to the door. "But you really need a back-up plan in case he gets out of control and I'm not here," he rebuked severely.

"Oh, no! We never schedule Genesis if you're not here. Just in case you need to…" The lab tech trailed off when he realized he had said too much.

"I _see_. And am I getting paid for this service?"

"…no," the lab tech said timidly. "But we don't bother you with any unnecessary questions during your check-ups!" He chirped excitedly like this somehow made up for it. When he saw the look on Angeal's face he quickly provided an example. "We make Genesis answer a bunch of embarrassing, personal questions because he's…well, difficult. Like, if he's ever fantasized about being with an animal or something. There are loads more- funnier ones! We read them aloud-"

Angeal cut him off, looking skeptical. "He can't possibly believe that's a valid question."

"He didn't at first! But, then we fed him some _very_ convincing abstract technical jargon about how prolonged Mako use affects the brain and the way you perceive yourself and the things around you and that this loss of sense of self can lead to _unconventional_ urges." The lab tech puffed up his chest, shamelessly proud of the fact that the scientists had gotten one over on the big, bad SOLDIERs. "That's right, brains always conquer over brawn!" He pumped his fist in the air and then seemed to recall the fact that he was standing in very close quarters with one of these big, bad SOLDIERs. "Oh, umm…no offense."

"You guys are more vindictive than I thought," Angeal said gravely. They really needed to get out more, maybe get some sunlight or something. They were starting to act like Hojo, but strangely less principled. At least Hojo could say that everything he did was in the name of science. "_But_ since it is my _brawn_ you will be requiring I'll make a deal with you. I'll take care of Genesis if you and the rest of your scientist friends end this little game of yours and get seriously acquainted with the lab's privacy and confidentiality policies."

The lad tech's face fell. Apparently he had expected Angeal to be overjoyed by this information. "No, please! The others will kill me when they find out I ruined it for them! It's the only fun we have around here!" He looked even more scared now than when he thought he was going to die.

"From now on you will only stick to the procedures and questions that Hollander sees fit and if I find out (and I promise you, _I_ _will_) that you have continued to take advantage of your position then I will tell Genesis what you've been up to. And he will kill you."

The threat sounded all the more deadly by the utter lack of flourish. The lab tech didn't have to be a scientist to figure out that what Angeal said was the absolute truth. If Genesis ever got wind of this he probably wouldn't hesitate to burn down the entire facility with all of the perpetrators inside. He nodded his head weakly and mumbled, "Fine, we won't do it again."

"Good, now get everyone out of the lab," Angeal commanded as he finally opened the door to Genesis' exam room. The lab tech didn't need to be told twice and scurried out before he could get himself into any more trouble.

When Angeal entered the room, he was met by a dazed ShinRa employee covered in a mountain of books. The man looked like he had been used as a human wrecking ball to bust through the bookshelf-lined wall. Angeal sighed and walked over to the hapless chap, hefting him up with one hand before dusting him off and guiding him out of the room to safety.

He shut the door and finally forced himself to direct all of his energy on the room's other occupant.

"Relax, Gen, it's not the end of the world," Angeal said in a half-hearted attempt to soothe the (soon to be _ex_) redhead. "I have to cut all of my hair off too," he offered mechanically. He sounded about as comforting as an emergency broadcasting system. If he didn't think Genesis was passed the point of consoling he might have tried a little harder.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU COMPARE YOUR LOSS TO MINE?"

_Here we go_, Angeal thought tiredly. He had been bracing himself for an outburst like this. And by the looks of it, Genesis was only getting warmed up. "THOSE GREASY, LUSTERLESS, BLACK BRISTLES THAT HANG LIFELESSLY OUT OF YOUR SKULL DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME _DRAIN_ AS MY RICH, SATINY AUBURN LOCKS!" Yep, all warm now. "People spend a lot of time and money to get their hair even close to looking as good as mine!"

"Yeah and you just magically wake up that way," Angeal muttered under his breath. No one gave more meaning to the term 'bed head' than Genesis. Some mornings his hair stuck up in such odd angles that the only possible way to duplicate it would be to stick your finger in a light socket and hold it there for a while. This information was highly classified and fiercely guarded on threat of death by rapier. Even Sephiroth's hair which was practically knee-length and required an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner each time he showered took less time to tame than Genesis'. This was another point of contention between the two Firsts. For Genesis anyway.

"And no one gives a shit what _you _look like!" Genesis spat, as if the very idea disgusted him. "You're about as sexually appealing as _Heidegger_! It was only a matter of time before you cut it off anyway. Every beefy, macho, homophobic, Neanderthal, meathead asshole has a shaved head!"

"Homophobic?" Angeal wasn't sure that was entirely fair. They both had some pretty compelling evidence to the contrary. He _supposed_ Genesis could have perceived their countless romps as more pain than pleasure but he seriously doubted most homophobes were _that_ committed.

Genesis gasped suddenly, a frightening thought occurring to him. "Oh no! What will my fans think?"

"If they're as crazy as you they'll probably shave their heads too." Angeal had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting some of these people. They weren't so much part of a fan club as they were a cult.

"Oh my god, you're right! I am way too influential." The insult completely went over Genesis' head. "I can't start a _buzz-cut fad_! What kind of message would that send? That we're a bunch of fat, lazy fucks too stupid and unimaginative to figure out what to do with hair longer than an inch? That we've completely given up on ourselves and refuse to make any effort whatsoever? How will people distinguish between _my_ people and _your_ people? It'll be pandemonium! These lines need to be drawn so that people know who to associate with! Imagine if some skinhead approached one of my highly cultured, well-groomed, sophisticated followers and tried to get them to join some ragtag neighborhood gang! They can't join a _gang_! Gangs are for poor people!"

"I'm sure that won't ever be a problem." No self-respecting thug would ever enlist one of Genesis' little freaks to join them for so much as a cup of coffee- hair or no hair.

Genesis continued to lament. "My _hair_! My beautiful _hair_! What will become of me? It'll be like having this gorgeous masterpiece without a frame to put it in! Not like _yours_. The only reason a _savage_ like you even has hair is to cover up your stupid, disgusting face! And possibly to trap in offensive odors so that people give you a wide berth."

"Huh." Angeal didn't bother to contribute more than that. Genesis wouldn't have heard him anyway. He was too far gone now. This was beyond a typical Genesis rant. He was in a full blown tantrum. Angeal knew the symptoms well. Whenever Genesis was this upset about something all rationale went out the window and the insults became more and more off target. At this point he was just slinging shit without a thought or a care as to what he hit.

His eyes became frantic and unseeing. His mouth was the only thing that was functioning properly and for Genesis, that was always a bad thing. "This is too cruel. It _must_ be a joke. Someone's out to get me! Hollander always had a grudge against me. And Sephiroth- Sephiroth's got a sadistic sense of humor and he _knows_-"

Genesis was interrupted by Angeal's fist connecting with his face. Angeal had learned long ago not to take any of Genesis' comments personally when he was in this condition. But that didn't negate the fact that Genesis was getting on his nerves. Especially when he started going into his 'everyone's out to get me' spiel. (Though in light of recent events Angeal might have to give it to him that that was indeed the case with the science department_._) So, if Genesis was going to accuse him of being a 'beefy, macho, homophobic, Neanderthal, meathead asshole' then that was exactly how Angeal was going to act.

The punch brought Genesis back down to earth instantly. He peeked over the table he had been catapulted over and stared wide-eyed at Angeal. He had a look of pure shock on his increasingly red and swollen face like he had no idea what had provoked this sudden attack. It was like he had been awoken from a dream by a bucket of ice water.

Before Genesis had time to respond however, Angeal looked down at him, his expression and demeanor unnervingly calm and radiating raw power. "There. Now _you_ don't have to worry about being a pretty face _either_." Then he strode out of the room not giving Genesis a second thought.

...o0O0o...

For the record, I think Angeal is very attractive in a sexy, manly way- as does Genesis I might add- but Genesis is just really upset right now.

Last chapter coming up next. Thanks very much!


	7. The Soup

So here's the final chapter. Thanks again to you all for reading my little story and I hope you like the way it wraps up.

Special thanks to my reviewers- RushSykes, anon, Yo momma, Isabella and me, NeverFree, Vincentre, Nivell, Soyna, Smailii1805, Vietta, and bambi. You guys are awesome!

The Soup

Angeal sliced another carrot and threw it in to the pot. The smell of vegetables cooking in butter wafted through his small apartment in the form of invisible aromatic plumes. They would have to be aggressive if they wanted to secure any air space in the living room, however, because there was currently a dense storm cloud hanging over the couch.

Twenty minutes earlier Angeal had been rummaging through his fridge when there was a thud at the door followed by what sounded like a wounded animal. He opened the door to reveal Genesis with a closely cropped head of hair slumped against the door frame. By the look on his face you would think it had been his balls that had been cut off instead of his hair.

In all actuality Genesis looked fine. Hot, even. He had the face and bone structure to pull off this sort of look and his scalp still had a coat of auburn peach fuzz. He did seem a bit naked without his signature flip-do though. Angeal had to admit that some of the drama was definitely missing from his appearance, but he was sure that Genesis would more than make up for it in personality.

Angeal had scratched his own newly shorn head at the sight of the other man and with a long-suffering sigh, stepped aside to make way for his despondent friend. This brought him to his present situation of having to make lunch for two while Genesis slowly oozed into the couch.

Angeal blocked out his surroundings and focused on his cooking. He had been looking forward to this all morning. His vegetable drawer was in need of clearing out and the weather outside was perfect for a nice warm bowl of soup.

He added some vegetable stock to the carrot-onion-garlic mix and while he waited for it to come to a boil he washed, peeled, and roughly chopped a potato. When the soup reached the proper temperature he added the potato and then there was nothing left to do but wait.

The smell permeating his apartment was almost enough to make him forget about the puddle of Genesis in the living room.

_Almost_.

Angeal leaned against the counter and scrutinized his lunch guest. Genesis seemed to be in a near comatose state. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, a glossy forlorn look about them, and his arms hung limply at his sides. He didn't appear to be breathing except for the sudden rushes of air he would expel at sporadic intervals.

Angeal could have laughed at the whole ridiculous display if he didn't feel somewhat responsible for it. Not because he had anything to do with their current state of hairlessness but because he had somehow allowed this kind of behavior to go on all of these years. It was for this exact reason that he was so hard on his students. All good feelings for his friend aside, under _no_ circumstances did he want the budding SOLDIERs under his command to end up like the pathetic form wallowing in self-pity on his couch.

A new figure entered Angeal's line of vision that he had all but forgotten about since Genesis' unexpected arrival.

Brutus padded in to the living room from one of the many nooks he frequented and perked up when he noticed two legs splayed out at the end of the sofa. This was a rare sight indeed, as the animal known to Brutus only as 'Loud Angry Master Stealer' barely ever hung around their apartment anymore. He approached the visitor with a confident and carefree air born of the knowledge that he had outsmarted this creature before and could doubtless do it again.

Angeal was _not_ so confident. He knew Genesis hadn't come here to harm the dog but it was never a good idea to tempt him. The SOLDIER made a swift gesture for Brutus to come here, trying not to make any big moves or sounds so as not to alert his friend of the dog's presence. Brutus couldn't be bothered as he was seemingly attempting to work out something of little to moderate difficulty in his head.

Angeal knelt down to get on eye level with the pup and whispered a sharp 'Brutus!' while again beckoning the dog to him. Brutus just stood there, in no way looking like he was listening to Angeal, and in every way looking like he was about to jump.

Angeal could only watch as Brutus leapt into the air, ears flapping behind him. He came to a rough landing right in the middle of Genesis' lap.

The dog may as well have presented himself on a platter.

A small part of Angeal couldn't help thinking that it would serve the disobedient little pup right if he just left him at the mercy of the dormant red dragon beneath him. As it was, the SOLDIER First remained crouched on the kitchen floor ready to act should Genesis show any signs of aggression.

But Genesis, in a very uncharacteristic fashion, was unresponsive. He didn't even blink. Angeal wondered if in fact Genesis _had_ slipped into a mild coma. There was just no other conceivable way that Genesis would allow the dog anywhere near him. Even then, Angeal wasn't entirely convinced that Genesis wasn't capable of rousing himself from the dead should Brutus venture too close. Genesis could be scary like that.

Brutus took a minute to find his footing, probably stepping in all kinds of places that ought not to be stepped on before he heedlessly climbed up Genesis' torso. He placed his front paws on the man's chest and looked down into the face that had, until now, always been out of reach. His nose twitched in anticipation at the prospect of uncharted territories.

Brutus began to sniff, softly at first and then more eagerly, pressing his nose against Genesis' skin like he was trying to suck it up through his nostrils. Once he had sufficiently surveyed the area with his olfactory organ he was ready to go in for a proper greeting.

Angeal shook his head slightly. The dog would be lucky if he got his tongue halfway out of his mouth before Genesis ripped it out of his head.

Fortunately for Angeal, he wasn't a betting man.

Agile pink met creamy peach in a softer and silkier (but not necessarily less dangerous) clash of the titans. By all accounts, pink was winning. Genesis was soon drowning in an ocean of taste buds and slobber. Brutus' tongue molded to every last contour as if he were trying to make a papier mache cast of Genesis' face.

As Brutus was just making his way up to Genesis' cheekbones, the dreaded moment arrived. _Ever so slowly_- so slowly that it was almost painful for Angeal to watch- Genesis tilted his head forward, like a vampire rising from his coffin. His eyes, still eerily vacant, tore themselves away from the ceiling and traveled down until they focused on the animal on top of him, who was happily preoccupied with treating his face like its own personal saltlick.

In that instant, everything in the apartment went still. You could hear a pin drop. Angeal felt like the temperature had dropped several degrees. He was frozen in that seemingly unending interlude between action and inaction.

The only one who appeared to be oblivious to the tense atmosphere was Brutus, who continued to lap up every last inch of exposed skin, his tail wagging in pleasure. He didn't even miss a beat when Genesis' gloved hands wrapped around his midsection and lifted him off. He simply stuck his neck out more so he could continue his sloppy assault on the man's face.

Angeal stood up. The time for stealth and subtlety had ended and in its place arose the need to get a better angle of attack and assert physical dominance. Hopefully, all Genesis needed was a reminder that Angeal was there to kick his ass if he tried anything.

But Angeal was once again completely ignored.

All of Genesis' attention was on Brutus. He looked at the dog like he was seeing him for the first time, his face a mixture of wonder and quite possibly dementia. In a sudden and most unexpected rush of feeling, Genesis pulled Brutus against him in a tight embrace and his grief took on a new sense of camaraderie and theatricality now that he had a sympathetic partner. "_You're the only one who can love me like this!_ _You_ don't care what I look like! It doesn't matter to you that I'm _hideous_!"

Angeal stared deadpan at the pair for a minute before finally rolling his eyes and turning back to the forgotten soup boiling on the stove.

He turned the burner off, grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and slopped soup into them, making a small mess on the counter in the process. After a haphazard seasoning, he snatched up one of the bowls, grabbed a spoon and unceremoniously slammed them down in front of Genesis. The gesture went completely unnoticed, as Genesis' love affair with Brutus was only gaining in momentum.

Angeal trudged back to his own bowl of soup and instead of joining Genesis in the living room he took it with him to the small breakfast nook just off the kitchen. He stood against the counter separating the two spaces and glared out the window while he grumpily ate his soup in silence.

After some time, Genesis' voice rang in from the living room, having returned to its normal, casually self-absorbed pitch and showing no trace of his former despair. "Hmmm, it's a little salty."

Angeal looked down into the almost empty bowl in his hands with a bitter taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the soup.

"Yeah," he grumbled to himself. "Me too."

The End

...o0O0o...

So there it is! A few snippets from the misadventures of Genesis and Brutus and how it all works out in the end. Not really for Angeal though. He has the thankless job of being the bigger person. Angeal and Genesis have known each other for so long that I figured there wouldn't be any real explicit resolution between them. They'd just return to normal like nothing ever happened. Kinda like with family.

The way I imagine Angeal and Brutus' relationship going is that Angeal will eventually have to give Brutus away when he gets too big for the apartment. He finds a good family in the country (maybe Gongaga? I don't like the idea of Banora because we all know how that town ends up) with lots of kids and space for Brutus to run around in and be loved. It will be a tearful goodbye. When Angeal goes on to have Zack as his protege a few years later, the puppy Zack reminds him of is actually Brutus. :)

So this is my first completed story and I am dying to know what you all think of it. How you liked Ch. 7 and the ending, if Ch. 6 fits in with the rest of the story now, what you think of the whole story and the characters in general, what your favorite parts/quotes/chapters were, if there were any parts that don't make sense to you, etc. Please let me know. I would be very appreciative and am happy to answer any questions you have.

Thanks again!


End file.
